Glass-to-metal bonding theory has been primarily based upon the mono-atomic electronic model of Pask. This theory, developed for relatively simple metal-glass systems, is inadequate to explain the complex interfacial chemistry exhibited in multi-phase alloys and dental porcelain. The five years of work in the field in interfacial chemistry and microstructure by the principal investigator provides evidence of sufficient similarities between the various types of systems to suggest that common characteristics of adherence may exist in different systems. Some systems exhibit greater complexities than others, yet certain similarities remain. If a common thread can be evolved, it will provide an efficient scientific tool for new and advanced porcelain-alloy systems development. If such a common mechanism does not exist, the knowledge gained will permit evaluation of individual system mechanisms. Any new porcelain-alloy system development must take into account the potential interfacial stress characteristics in that system. The interfacial stress in these systems is a combined interaction of the thermal expansion characteristics for porcelain and metal and geometrical considerations of the composite structure. Stress can only be present in the composite structure if a procelain-metal bond exists. Hence, both bonding studies and stress state studies are planned in this proposed research. The objectives of this research are: 1) to seek and elucidate a general understanding of porcelain-metal adherence; and 2) to further study, develop and refine the interfacial stress equation previously proposed by the principal investigator.